woozenworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Plumyakjsdh
About Plumyakjsdh, better known as Scarlet Nikki Canny, is a player from Woozworld Online. Scarlet is a only single princess in Rebeluloo. She was a once empress of her empire, Rayvender Empire, until she left roleplay and gave her empire to her sister in law, RavenMiranda. Description Scarlet does looks like her mystery mother. her hair color is raven black, her eyes are amethyst purple, her skin is between white and tan (tan in Techno-Questz), and a dark red lipstick. Personality 2013: Scarlet's old personality is crazy, sometimes acts numb. 2014-Present: Scarlet's new personality is snobbish. Home Location She used to live in Rebeluloo Empire. But she moved to Woozcity, because she likes her friends. But then her father got mad, and then Scarlet moved back to Rebeluloo. But Scarlet can go to Woozcity, by teleporting machine, that her old friend, Endy gave her. Scarlet decided to build her empire, Rayvender Empire, to own a empire like anyone else. Before and After (Old Plumyakjsdh & New Plumyakjsdh) The Old Plumyakjsdh is a child version, like Bella Blue and Lullaby Dealing. She was from a woozen child, to a woozen adult. In months later, Plumyakjsdh names herself, Scarlet. Scarlet got adopted by Emperor Wren Canny. Scarlet gets makeover and became best friends with RavenMiranda and MintyMisty. About her colors, it was black and dark purple Formerly. Now she is black and pink, black and white, and others. But she still wears black and dark purple. Which Side are You? Royal or Rebel? She is in the Rebel side. Relationship with Ethan Campbell Ethan and Scarlet stayed friends. Scarlet has a crush on him. But Ethan is with Bella. Scarlet is sad. Until months later, Bella and Ethan broke up, because Bella broke Ethan's heart. Later, as Scarlet got her beauty ready, she followed Ethan to his house (Ethan's Small House : Unitz). Scarlet asked why Ethan is lonely too much. Ethan didtt say anything. Scarlet said "Have anyone hurt your feelings?" Ethan sadly looked at his friend list. So he decided to delete his ex-girlfriend Bella. And Ethan asked Scarlet if she is single, Scarlet said yes. Later, they started dating. on October 14 2014, Ethan Campbell and Scarlet Canny are engaged. they planned their wedding will be in November 2014. On November 9, 2014, they got married and began their Honeymoon. Life as a Empress Scarlett used to be a princess in Rebeluloo, she stays as a princess until she reaches her Teenager Years. She later left Rebeluloo and moved to Woozcity to enroll in Sabster High. After she finished her college (unknown name), she later became a Empress of her own empire, Rayvender Empire. She also has her own Emperor, Ethan Campbell. But they don't adopt children yet. Gallery '' more coming soon!'' Trivia * Scarlett's appearance almost look similar to ChloeRosaMcAnne. * In Rebeluloo, she is the only single child. Category:Woozens Category:Females Category:Raven Haired Category:Purple Eyes Category:Players Category:Roleplayers Category:Royals Category:EAH Rebels Category:Rebellion Category:Goths Category:Goth Royals Category:Princesses Category:Empresses Category:Queens Category:Rulers Category:No longer Royal Category:Rayvender Empire